I'll Be There For You
by Thefashionablemusician
Summary: Based off the episode were Ema finds out she is adopted but it isn't Natsume who finds and comforts her... Tsubaki*Ema My first fanfic please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

**~I'll Be There For You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Adopted!" she exclaimed, looking at the paper held in her trembling hands. "This can't be right, Papa... Papa would have told me." "It's a mistake, it has to be a

mistake." "But there was no denying the letters printed on the paper, soon covered with wet droplets of tears. " Even, she sniffed, even my own real father and mother

didn't want me.

""I can't go back to that house, there is no way I can face them after, after this," she cried. Wiping her dripping eyes, she ran the cold wind seeming to

slap her in the face. She did not notice the angry black clouds following her.

* * *

(Back at the house)

The handsome yellow-haired lawyer frowned, his striking blue eyes crinkling in worry as he glanced at the clock for what seemed the hundredth time. "She should have been back by now, it's almost ten," he said to his equally handsome brown-haired brother. "Ah, you worry to much Ukyo, I'm sure she is just fine."

Ukyo glanced at the clock again, then his phone.

"But I've called eight times Masaomi and she refuses to answer." At this Masaomi frowned. "He is right," he thought, "Ema usually picks up her phone as soon as we call her."

Suddenly a cheerful voice broke the air.

"What's the matter with you two, you guys look like you have just been rejected, has our beloved sister gotten to you already," it teased.

"Tsubaki, this is no time to be joking around," Ukyo snapped to his smiling white-haired brother.

"Why? What's the matter?" Tsubaki said, more serious now.

"It's Ema, she's ignoring my calls and its getting late," Ukyo said, panic creeping into his voice. That calmed Tsubaki down.

Now worried as well the voice actor looked at his phone. 10:05."It is late," he thought placing his phone back into his pocket with trembling hands.

"It's not like her to stay out this late without telling anybody," he thought scared now. Images of what could have happened began flooding his mind: kidnapping, torturing, and worst of all- a secret boyfriend!"

"That's it," he exclaimed. "I'm going to go look for her." "Tsubaki wait-", his older brothers cried. But he was already out the door.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic, it's my first one so sorry if it's not the best. Next chapter will be up soon but until then please rate and review! Tell me what you think of it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

.

.

.

(In the Park)

Ema sat on the bench, soaked in the drizzling rain that matched her mood. "I still can't believe it," she whispered aloud, clutching the wet and fragile paper in her hands tightly.

She could barely make out the letter now, the words had been smudged and blackened by the rain and her tears. Her phone began ringing again. She pulled it out, not caring if the rain hit it.

It was Ukyo again.

Sighing, she pressed ignore again, not understanding why they would care about someone like her. A lie, an unwanted child. She held back a sob as she clutched the paper even tighter, almost ripping it in half.

"Why won't you answer, you are making everybody worry," a voice suddenly said filled with anger and worry. Ema looked up with surprise and brown eyes met violet ones.

"Tsubaki," she whispered, "Why... why are you here?"

Tsubaki frowned "What do you mean baka~, everybody is really worried about you!" "I've been looking all over town for you, is everything all right?" At this Ema felt something inside her snap. She stood up, bangs covering her eyes.

"Why do you care!" she screamed.

Tsubaki took a step back surprised. "Why does anybody care, you shouldn't especially!" "Don't you understand that I'm destroying your family, all these conflicts these are all my fault!"

Tears streaming down her face, she collapsed to her knees on the ground. "Nobody ever, and should ever want me," she said, quieter now. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Tsubaki whispered with pain in his voice, " I didn't realize how much trouble we were causing you."

"I don't want to go back there," she sobbed clutching onto his shirt like it was a lifeline. Tsubaki grew quiet for a moment.

"Come on let's go," he said pulling her up and grabbing his umbrella that he had dropped when he hugged her.

"I know somewhere we can go." "What, where?", Ema said surprised. "You'll see," he said, refusing to reveal anything else. "We aren't going back to the house are we?".

Tsubaki stopped and looked down at her, feeling like someone was twisting his heart when he saw the pained expression on her face. " "Don't worry," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her closer, smiling as she blushed, " I'm not going to".

At this she smiled a little, and squeezed his hand, still blushing she whispered, "Thank you".

* * *

**A****/N: Second chapter done! Poor Ema, but Tsubaki is there to cheer her up! Where could he be taking her, you will find out in the next chapter which I will be writing very soon! Thank you for reading and please rate and review!**


End file.
